


Simon Works At White Castle

by Infinity_Pain



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Fast Food, I wrote this while on an eight hour shift at white castle, cope fic, shitpost, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_Pain/pseuds/Infinity_Pain
Summary: This is a shitpost
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Simon Works At White Castle

"Simon, can you step into my office?" Amelia asked. Simon sighed and stepped away from the grill walking over to the old woman's office.

"What?" he asked exasperated. "Can't you see i'm pretending to work?" Amelia ignored his comment as she shoved a napkin with words written on it into his hands.

"Do you know anything about this?" she asked, clearly frustrated. Simon read off the paper.

"Someone please save me from this capitalist prison of my own creation." he read off. "Yeah, I wrote it, so what? You can't be mad at me over this." he responded dryly.

"You're right, I can't be mad at you over that. However, I can be mad at you over that fact that you put thirty of these notes into customers bags!" she yelled at him. Simon thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, I did do that." he said casually before balling the napkin up and putting it in the trash. Amelia took a tired seat in her chair.

"Remind me why I can't just fire you again?" she asked. Simon put on a hopeful tone.

"Because you hate to see a young person struggling on the streets?" he asked. Amelia made a false buzzer sound with her mouth.

"Wrong, I love seeing young people struggling. Give me a better reason." she said.

"Because since my meme went viral there has been a 125% increase in sales and according to the customer survey that recently went out 75% say that if not for my presence they wouldn't eat here, and another 21% say that they wouldn't eat at White Castle at all if not for me therefore if you fire me corporate will be on your ass about losing sales?" he offered.

"Bingo." Amelia responded before sighing. "I know you hate your job," she started.

"Absolutely right." he reassured.

"Why don't you just quit? Why do you insist on trying to do everything in your power to get me to fire you?" she asked.

"Because I think it's funny and I want you to get in trouble with your bosses." he explained. Amelia let out another long sigh.

"You know once I was poised to be the scientist that defined a generation." she said wistfully.

"And now you manage a White Castle." Simon sighed bored, having heard this speech a million times before.

"And now I manage a White Castle." she added. Amelia stared at the crumpled note in the garbage can. "Don't ever pull a stunt like this again." she said seriously. Simon ignored this and began walking out of the office.

"I almost definitely will!" he called behind him. Amelia yelled after him.

"I'm serious, if you do this again your fired!" she yelled.

"Promise?" Simon added as he went back to manning the grill.

**Author's Note:**

> To cope.


End file.
